My Koneko-chan
by AliceOC
Summary: Como Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding y Zakuro renunciaron a ser de nuevo Mew's Ryou y Keiichiro tendrán que buscar a otras chicas, ya ellos tenían en la mira, a Mitsuki, Akira y Chii pero, ellas eran muy pocas tenían que buscar a alguien mas ¿Encontraran a esa nueva camarada? ¿Ellas se enamoran? Acompáñanos en esta gran aventura Nyaa
1. Chapter 1

Características de nuestras OC Nyaa~

_**Este va a hacer un fanfic de 4 OC**_

_**Que yo invente después subiré el cap 1**_

_Mitsuki_

**Mitsuki es una chica de cabello largo hasta las rodillas, alta de estatura para su edad, tiene 11 ½ de años, cumple el 18 de Noviembre, sufre de heterocromia, el ojo derecho es azul oscuro como el mar y el izquierdo rojo oscuro como la sangre.**

_Personalidad_

**Su personalidad es ruda, rebelde, se salta clases cuando quiere, es fría y digamos que no le importa los sentimientos de las otras personas, pero ahí solo 2 chicas que pueden cambiar su humor y son Chii-chan y Akira-chan siempre hacen que sonría, pero del resto es muy fría y seria.**

_Gustos_

**Mitsuki tiene gustos un tanto complejos, a ella le gusta los colores oscuros como el Azul o el Negro, no le gusta el rosado como a toda chica, le gusta mucho combinar las ropas a un modo gótico o Rebelde la mayoría de veces combina guantes de moto con cada ropa que usa, y es todo lo contrario a Chii y Akira.**

_En el Café Mew Mew_

**En el café Mew Mitsuki, tiene todo el traje negro, lo combina con gris, usa el cabello suelto, cambia su personalidad para servir a la gente y la mayoría de veces no trabaja.**

_Mew Haruka_

**Mew Haruka, tiene el traje Rojo con negro, camisa corta roja, falda con faroleados roja, medias largas negras, botas largas de tacón rojas y negro, tiene guantes largos rojos con negros. Es la líder del grupo, su animal es el gato de iriomote, y a diferencia de Mitsuki tiene los ojos rojos y cabello color salmón y más corto, y su ribbon es una vara con una gema en el medio.**

_Akira_

**Akira es una chica de cabello negro un poco más de la espalda y rizado un tanto despelucado, tiene los ojos morados un poco oscuro, tiene 15 años, cumple el 08 de Abril, y se enamora de **_Pai_

_Personalidad_

**Akira tiene una personalidad estudiosa, responsable, bondadosa, a diferencia de Mitsuki, es un poco baja para tener 15 años, siempre está con Chii y Mitsuki, y por culpa de Mitsuki se salta o llega tarde a una clase.**

_Gustos_

**Akira tiene unos gustos un tanto fáciles de adivinar, por su personalidad, le gusta el color morado, negro y un poco el rosado oscuro, **_NO _** le gusta el estilo rebelde como a Mitsuki.**

_En el Café Mew Mew_

**En el Café Mew, Akira tiene el traje morado oscuro, lo combina con morado claro, usa el cabello suelto, y siempre trabaja en el lugar de Mitsuki.**

_Mew Akira_

**Mew Akira, tiene el traje morado oscuro y claro, la camisa es morada claro, tiene una raya en el medio morada oscuro, la falda es un poco corta morada oscuro, las botas son cortas moradas claro, y con una e villa al comienzo de la bota morada oscuro, su animal es un zorro inca, a diferencia de Akira tiene los ojos grises oscuro y su ribbon son cuchillas afiladas por los dos lados.**

_Chii_

**Chii es una chica de cabello naranja un poco largo, tiene los ojos color verdes oscuro, tiene 12 años, cumple el 15 de Agosto y se enamora de **_Ryou Shirogane _

_Personalidad_

**Chii tiene una personalidad muy distinta a la de Mitsuki y Akira, Chii es estudiosa pero, cuando puede se salta clases, es muy responsable pero, hay veces que ni se entera de deberes por faltar a clases o no prestar atención.**

_Gustos_

**Chii tiene gustos a la vez complejos, no le gusta el rosado como a Mitsuki, le "apasiona" el morado como a Akira, más que todo el oscuro.**

_En el café Mew Mew _

**Chii en el café Mew, tiene el traje rosado, lo combina con vino tinto y la mayoría de veces usa dos colas para servirles a los clientes.**

_Mew Chii_

**Mew Chii, tiene el traje morado, por un lado tiene una manga y por el otro no, tiene por todo el vestido una raya Rosada, tiene unas botas largas moradas oscuro, su animal es un conejo de los volcanes y su ribbon es bumerán gigante.**


	2. 3 nuevas mew's

My Koneko-chan

Esta es la historia de 4 chicas que se convierten en las heroínas de la tierra y tienen que pelear contra extraterrestres muy poderosos y que llegan a robar los corazones de 3 de las cuatro. Así que, así es comienza la historia Nyaa~:

Waa voy a llegar tarde y ¡es mi primer día en esta escuela!- Dijo una chica con el cabello marrón largo y con heterocromia, corriendo de su casa para ir a la escuela, sus papas no estaban, ya que estaban de viaje.

Buenos días niños ¿Cómo están? Saluden a sus 2 nuevas compañeras Chii y Mitsuki- Dijo la profesora, dándoles señales a las dos chicas para que entraran al salón de clases

Buenos días mi nombre es Chii espero llevarnos muy bien jeje- Dijo una chica con el cabello naranja y ojos verdes oscuro.

Buenos días compañer s mi nombre es Mitsuki espero llevarnos muy bien, ya sé que me miraran raro por mis ojos pero, es que sufro de heterocromia- Dijo Mitsuki con una cara bastante alegre.

Ahora siéntense donde gusten chicas y saquen todos sus libros.- Dijo la profesora después avanzando con la clase.

Vamos para atrás Chii ¿vale?

Vale, Sabes, ¿Dónde, ósea, me refiero a que aula esta Akira?- Dijo Chii acercándose un poco a Mitsuki para que, la profesora no la escuchara, hablar.

Después que transcurrieron las horas de clase, al fin llego la hora del recreo, y Mitsuki y Chii estaban buscando a Akira, hasta que al fin encontraron el aula.

Al fin encontramos el aula…- Dijo Mitsuki, soltando un gran suspiro.

Con permiso… Aki-chan? ¿Estás aquí?- Dijo Chii entre abriendo la puerta del aula, para ver si Akira estaba ahí.

Ahí, por favor Chii ¿Qué te va a hacer el aula? ¿Comerte? Entra de una vez, por todas.- Dijo Mitsuki dándole unos pequeños "empujoncitos" en la espalda a Chii, para que entrara de una vez.

¡Eyy! Eso dolió demasiado, controla tu fuerza ¿Si?- Dijo Chii, viendo como Mitsuki se reía que por unos "golpecitos" en la espalda ya casi llorara.

Eh? Si claro pasen ¿Qué quieren hacer? Jeje y lo siento por ser maleducada Buenos días- Dijo Akira, levantándose de su asiento.

Queríamos saber si querías ir a la azotea a desayunar con nosotras ¿Quieres?- Dijeron Chii y Mitsuki, al unisonó, poniendo unas caritas tiernas.

Ok ¡vamos!- Dijo Akira, soltando una pequeña risa al ver las caras de ellas dos para convencerla de ir.

¡Listo! Fufu- Dijeron las tres soltando después una risita pequeña.

Ya vamos a clases ya van a empezar- Dijeron Akira y Chii levantándose.

Vamos a saltarnos esta clase, para lo que importa…- Dijo Mitsuki recostándose en el suelo dispuesta a saltarse esa clase, con tal de dormir.

¡MITSUKI!- Dijeron Akira y Chii molestas, ya que por lo menos para Mitsuki y Chii era su primer día y ya la chica quería saltarse una clase.

Vale, vamos- Dijo Mitsuki, levantándose del suelo, haciendo pucheros.

Nos vemos en la salida- Dijo Akira antes de entrar a su aula, a diferencia de Mitsuki y Chii no recibiría un castigo.

¡Vale!- Dijeron al unisonó Chii y Mitsuki

Ok, ahora que ya llegaron Chii-kun y Mitsuki-kun, ya podemos comenzar con las clases… Saquen su libro de historia y a ustedes dos les quiero hablar después de las clases- Dijo la profesora lo último, susurrándolo, para que los otros alumnos no se enteraran.

Todo es por tu culpa por querer saltarte una clase ¡es tu primer día!- Dijo Chii casi rompiendo la punta del bolígrafo por la rabia, además de que se preocupaba por Mitsuki, también ella quería que ella se faltara esa clase.

Ya vale, no me regañes como si fueras mi papa- Dijo Mitsuki, levantando las manos como si le apuntaran con un revólver.

Después que transcurrieron las horas de clase para las tres se iban directo a la casa de Mitsuki, ya que habían planeado quedarse ahí a estudiar, pero era más que obvio que no iban a hacer eso.

Oye Mitsuki, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto Chii, mientras caminaban a la casa de Mitsuki.

¿Eh? Dime Chii, puedes preguntar lo que quieras- Dijo Mitsuki, viendo como la chica agarraba valentía para preguntarle. Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada, pregunta de una vez- Dijo Mitsuki, soltando una risita.

¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- Pregunto Chii, antes de taparse la boca, ella sabía que a Mitsuki, no le gustaba que le preguntaran, eso tan de repente.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunto Mitsuki, sorprendida por la pregunta de Chii.

Solo lo pregunto…- Dijo Chii, desanimada ya que siempre que le preguntaba eso, ella le venía con otra pregunta.

Respondiendo tu pregunta, no, nunca me he enamorado pero, ya llegara el día… fufu- Dijo Mitsuki, después riendo.

¿Ellas son? Ryou.

Si, ellas serán las nuevas Mew's.


End file.
